


Closets of Green

by Idhren15



Series: Ace Week 2019 [6]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Asexual Lloyd Garmadon, Asexual Zane, Asexuality, Coming Out, Discussions of Asexuality, Discussions of sex, Friendship, Gen, Jay Walker Is A Good Friend, Kai loves parties, Lloyd Garmadon Is An Awkward Bean, Lloyd doesn't really but he relents lol, No Smut, Post-Skybound, Pre-Hands Of Time, Team as Family, Zane (Ninjago) Is A Good Friend, aceweek2019, and Lloyd gets annoyed at the media, basically it's when they're all celebrities, celebration, lloyd is the main ace but zane snuck in there too, romances are canon and background, set about season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idhren15/pseuds/Idhren15
Summary: Lloyd's not againstromance- he wouldn't mind having a girlfriend or even a boyfriend, just not all theexpectationsthat come with it. Holding hands, going on dates, it all sounds like a sweeter, more intimate version of friendship.Butsex?No. Noway.Lloyd discovers asexuality, is frustrated at the media, and comes out to his friends.Written for day 6 of Ace Week 2019!





	Closets of Green

**Author's Note:**

> This is set around season 6 of Ninjago, and I imagine the main ninja to be in their early twenties. Lloyd's about 16 mentally, but the same age as them physically, of course. And Nya's about 18-20. 
> 
> There's some slightly-aphobic behaviour in this but things all get sorted by the end :)
> 
> I haven't written something Ninjago in ages, and it was so fun to revisit the first fandom I wrote fics for! XD

Lloyd stares dimly down at the magazine thrust in front of him, his own face staring back up at him, with hair edited to perfection, and a halo of hearts surrounding.

"Don't they...need my permission to do that?" he manages to ask.

Kai simply grins. "Probably, but who cares? You're the most eligible bachelor around. All the girls in Ninjago love you, buddy!" He winks enthusiastically, whilst Cole groans and rolls his eyes.

"What does that make you then, Kai?" the black ninja says.

Kai shrugs. "Technically me and Skylor sorta have a thing."

"If by 'thing' you mean weekly one-night stands, then _sure_," Cole drawls.

"It's not a one-night stand if it happens regularly!" Kai protests.

Lloyd shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

"But are you really dating? Occasional sex doesn't mean-"

"Okay, boys, enough!" Nya exclaims, her arms folded, "Quite frankly, I don't want to know about my brother's sex life, and neither does Lloyd."

Said green ninja shoots her a grateful smile, but it fades when Kai scoffs, "Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure Lloyd is _allergic _to sex."

He's...not far off, at all, but Lloyd really _doesn't _want to be having this conversation right now, so he stands up and exits the room, leaving the magazine behind.

Honestly, he _knows _that he's not exactly normal, but he's okay with it. _Asexual _is the term so helpfully supplied by late night Internet searches. It fits him, like _son of Garmadon _and _green ninja _and _golden one _and all the other labels and names thrust upon him.

But not _Ninjago's most eligible bachelor. _

It's not that he's against _romance _\- he wouldn't mind having a girlfriend or even a boyfriend, just not all the _expectations _that come with it. Holding hands, going on dates, it all sounds like a sweeter, more intimate version of friendship.

But _sex_?

No. No _way._

Lloyd really doesn't appreciate Kai's open expression of what he does in the bedroom, or Cole's snide comments. He can put up with Jay and Nya's PDA, because quite frankly it's just _sweet _and he knows from overhearing one of Kai's discussions with Jay that both are still virgins. Not that it matters much, because he doesn't _think _that way. As for Zane...

Actually, Zane might be the only one to understand. His other teammates are obviously allosexual, whatever orientation, but Zane doesn't seem to work that way, either.

_Maybe because he's not exactly human. _

Lloyd pushes that thought away, because in many ways, Zane is even more _human _than all of them combined. No one can deny that the nindroid has a heart, and a beautiful, loving one at that.

So the green ninja finds himself wandering until he almost bumps into said nindroid, sputtering out a quick apology and hoping Zane doesn't ask questions.

He's not so fortunate.

"What's wrong, Lloyd?" the nindroid asks, bright blue eyes locking with his green ones. Lloyd sighs.

"I, I just- can I talk with you about something, Zane?" he stumbles over his words, not relaxing even when the nindroid nods.

"Of course. Any time," Zane smiles, taking a seat. Lloyd sits beside him, fiddling with his hands.

"Zane, is it weird to not like sex? At all?" Lloyd blurts out.

_Wow. Way to start that conversation. _

Zane blinks. "No? I confess, that is not something I've really thought about. I don't understand sex, actually. Maybe that's because I'm a nindroid," he shrugs.

Lloyd's face falls, and he turns away, but Zane catches the hurt in his eyes.

"Or perhaps not," the nindroid quickly amends, "Why? Do you feel that way, Lloyd?"

"...Yeah," he whispers.

Zane gently rests his hand on Lloyd's arm. "Then, I think it would be something human."

Lloyd's shaking, and he's not entirely sure why. "You really think so?" he chokes out, "It's not just something else weird about me?"

"Definitely not!" Jay exclaims loudly, making them both jump. The blue ninja immediately blushes. "Um, sorry, I couldn't help but overhear."

Lloyd just stares at his shoes.

"You're asexual, right?" Jay presses.

"Is that the term?" Zane asks.

"Yeah," Jay smiles, "According to what I've read online, anyway."

"Same," Lloyd adds quietly, "I... I think I am asexual, yes."

"Amazing!" his friend exclaims, "I'm so proud of you for coming out!" Jay darts forward and hugs Lloyd quickly, then steps back, grinning.

Lloyd finds himself grinning back.

"We should head to the others," Zane suggests, "If you explain to them, too, I'm sure they'll understand."

"But-"

"They don't talk about sex around me," Zane points out, and it takes Lloyd a moment to realise how _true _that is. He takes a deep breath; coming out sounds so _intimidating, _but these are his _friends, _they've stuck with him through everything and he doubts they'll leave him now.

Jay squeezes Lloyd's hand, as if sensing his thoughts. "They won't reject you for being asexual, Lloyd. We're not like that."

Lloyd squeezes his hand back. "I know," he manages, before following the blue ninja back to the room where the others are waiting. Cole lounges on the sofa, Nya sitting opposite him, but Kai stands by the far wall, his arms folded and brow furrowed.

"I have something I want to say," Lloyd announces, as Jay and Zane both move to sit down.

All eyes lock on him, and he swallows. "I... I'm asexual."

Cole blinks. "Ah, cool. Sorry about earlier, then. I didn't know."

"I figured, but didn't want to assume," Nya smiles.

Jay just grins, whilst Zane nods approvingly. Kai just unfolds his arms, but doesn't say anything else. Lloyd awkwardly turns to leave, unsure of what else to say after just coming out to his friends. It feels like a weight has come off his shoulders, but Kai's lack of reaction is keeping some tied down.

"Lloyd! Wait!" the red ninja exclaims, and Lloyd turns, bracing himself.

He doesn't expect to see the dampness in Kai's eyes.

"I'm so _sorry_," Kai bursts out, "I was being such a jerk and teasing you and I didn't think for one moment that it would hurt you or that you actually _felt _that way I-"

Lloyd shuts him up by wrapping his arms around him, still not used to the fact that he's slightly taller than his best friend now.

"It's okay," Lloyd says, "I... I'm okay, Kai. Just, maybe hold back about the sex conversations when I'm around?"

"Of course," Kai promises, "Nya wants me to shut up anyway. It's just- we're young, we get carried away, but that's not the best excuse, I know." He hugs Lloyd tighter to him. "Thanks for coming out to me. That was really brave of you, Lloyd."

"Thanks," Lloyd replies awkwardly.

Suddenly Kai steps out of the hug, his red-brown eyes alight. "We should throw a party!" he exclaims, "To celebrate you coming out!"

Lloyd gapes, "What-? Uh, Kai, that's not necessary-"

"No paparazzi, I _promise_," Kai pleads, "It'll just be the six of us. And maybe Skylor? But Dareth might want to come as well-"

"Skylor yes, Dareth no, he'll just bring the paparazzi," Lloyd grins.

Kai beams back at him. "Tonight then!" he exclaims, giving Lloyd one more hug before darting off to call Skylor and organise the party.

Jay walks back over, smiling up at Lloyd. "See? Told you it'd be fine," he says.

"Heh yeah. Thanks. And thank you too, Zane," Lloyd adds, smiling at the nindroid.

Zane returns the expression. "Anytime, Lloyd. You know that."

"And about this?" Cole holds up the magazine, then tears Lloyd's photoshopped face in two, screwing up the remains of the paper and chucking it into the bin. "The paps can say whatever the heck they want. I mean, they're still caught up on me vs Jay thing, which is _so _over," Cole shoots a grin at his now best friend, and they fist bump. "The media get it wrong all the time. Just keep ignoring them."

"I will," Lloyd says, then he frowns slightly. "I don't want them to know about my asexuality yet though. I'm not quite ready for that."

"Then we'll make sure they don't find out until you're ready to tell them," Jay declares.

Lloyd smiles, his green eyes shining. "Thanks, guys. You're all the best."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! Thanks so much for reading; comments always welcome! ^-^
> 
> Also, just want to say: not all asexuals are sex-repulsed. Some are totally fine with it! However, Lloyd _is_ a sex-repulsed asexual :)
> 
> Tomorrow is the last day of Ace Week, and the final fic will star my favourites from The Dragon Prince! :D


End file.
